Distractions
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Maybe tonight they'd get some privacy.


Her head almost knocked back against the headboard as she felt her fiancé's fingers speed up, her fingertips starting to get rough against her clit. "God!" She arched her back, her hand shooting down and helping the blond along. "Faster!"

JJ grinned against the skin of the older woman's stomach. "If I go any faster, I might break you baby," she chuckled darkly, kissing down her newly tanned skin.

"Jay!" the ambassador's daughter gasped, her hands going to grasp the sheets of the twin sized bed they lay on. The blond was doing her best to get the loudest moans from the woman she loved, and she knew it would embarrass her.

She was playing a dirty game.

Squirming, the eldest of the two tried her best to move an inch away from the talented woman at the foot of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The deep voice had Emily curse under her breath.

JJ kept her thumb rubbing against the brunette's enlarged nub before slipping two fingers inside. She grinned when she heard the FBI agent immediately whimper, and she settled herself over her sweating body. "Were you trying to get away from me?"

Emily's head shook, falling back and letting the younger woman greedily assault her neck. "Of course not," she hiccupped, her teeth biting down hard into her bottom lip so she wouldn't get louder. "Why would I?"

The mother of two pouted, her tongue sneaking past her lips and licking down to the other woman's collarbone. "I think someone is too embarrassed to be having sex at my mother's," she nodded, grinning against that beautifully pale skin as her Emily whimpered. "You don't want to be as loud as you usually do, do you?"

Emily felt herself frown. Was she really that loud?

"Come on baby," she purred, finally raising her head to kiss her fiancé's lips. "Moan for me." She felt the brown eyed woman's walls clench around her fingers, and she hastily slipped in a third.

Her jaw dropped.

JJ kept her blue eyes focused on the way her fiancé's breasts bounced each time she'd thrust into her, moving the older woman's body up the bed. She could see Emily's chest heaving, her nipples erect and beads of sweat dropping just below her hairline.

She was beautiful.

Leaning forward, the blond pressed her lips against Emily's, quickly slipping her tongue into the other woman's mouth to hear her moan.

Emily let one of her hands grap her fiancé's hip while the other let go of the sheets and reached behind her, holding onto the headboard as she was thrust up against it.

"Do you love me?"

Emily's nod was quick, the coil in her stomach wrapping itself together as JJ sped up. "I love you."

The blond gave a smile, immediately slipping her fingers from the older woman before taking away her hand all together.

Emily was angry. But before she could open her mouth to complain, the younger woman's clit was pressed directly against hers and started to thrust. "Jay," she cried, her eyes widening when those delicate fingers flooded with her juices were thrust inside her mouth.

"Suck them."

Watching as she obeyed, JJ started to feel herpussy start to tingle, and she quickened her thrusts against the older woman.

Now she could scream out. No matter what sound she made; a moan, a groan, a tiny squeak of a whimper, no one could hear it.

"Fuck," the blond cursed, her hair falling forward as she clawed at her fiancé's toned abs. "Fuck!"

Bearing down on the older woman, JJ's hips began to almost bang against hers, the need for release to great.

Emily cried out around the blonde's fingers as she came, her eyes slamming shut at the feeling, her legs locking around those of the younger woman as she fell against her.

*RING*

Frowning, the brown eyed woman looked over to the phone on the night stand as she tried to catch her breath.

"Let them leave a message," JJ breathed, pressing sloppy kisses against her fiancé's breasts.

"It could be Hotch." The older woman reached over to the phone and pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Emily dear."

Emily felt her jaw drop at the sound of her mother's voice on the other end. Covering the mouth piece, the brown eyes woman glared down to the mother of two. "It's my mother!"

Grinning against her now cooling skin, JJ chuckled. "Tell the ambassador I say hello."

"Emily?"

Fighting off the blonde's offending hands, the ambassador's daughter put the phone back to her ear. "Hey mom. Why are you calling so late?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, twirling the wine in her glass. "I'm in France, darling. Did I slip your mind already?"

Emily cursed under her breath. "Of course not, mother. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm coming back to the states in a week and I'd like to have dinner." Sipping the dark liquid, the powerful woman sat back in her chair. "You can bring the children too."

She couldn't catch her breath. While on the phone with her mother, her beautiful blond fiancé had decided to kiss and nip at the skin of her inner thighs. "Thank you for the invite, mother," the BAU agent nodded, doing her best to keep her mind off of the younger woman between her legs. "And what about Jen?"

Elizabeth's brows furrowed. "Oh right," she sighed. "Jennifer."

"Jen," she hissed, seeing those evil blue eyes smirking up at her. "Not now."

"Emily?"

Her chest tightened, her lips parting wide when JJ dove in and flicked the tip of her tongue across her clitoris. "Fuck!"

The ambassador sat up in her chair. "Emily, are you alright?"

"No mother, I'm fine." She tried to cover the moan wanting to escape with a slight cough, feeling the blonde's tongue flatten against her bottom lips and drag upward, tasting her from bottom to top.

"What's going on?"

Emily shook her head, her toes involuntarily curling into the sheets before JJ brought one of her legs up to sit on her shoulder. "Just a little headache, mom." She could hear her breathing grow short, her head tipping back against the pillow and eyes fluttering closed when the younger woman dipping her tongue inside of her. "I really have to go."

JJ laughed between her love's legs when the phone was practically thrown across the room, her head bobbing up and down as she dipping her tongue in against and again, her teeth scraping along her fiancé's clit just like she liked it.

"Faster," she whispered, letting herself thread her fingers through JJ's sunshine hair. "Oh God."

She slipped her tongue out and wrapped her lips around the brunette's clitoris, blue eyes peeking up and watching her fiancé's face as she sucked.

Emily couldn't tell what the sound was that had come out of her mouth; a mix between a moan and a gasp, her voice ending up in a squeak before she was able to take in another breath. Her hips rolled against JJ's mouth, her head tipped back.

She was cumming.

"Mommy!"

Emily screamed out as the door swung open, her and her fiancé scrambling to get under the covers as Sandy stood with their kids on her hands.

The older blond grimaced at the sight of Emily pulling the sheet up to her neck and her own daughter wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. "Is this a bad time?"


End file.
